The Ghost Haunts
by mechachan
Summary: Oz dan yang lainnya berniat untuk melihat kebenaran dari rumor yang beredar di sekolah. Tetapi, ada hal lain yang terjadi. R n R?


"Kau sudah dengar tentang hantu penunggu ruang musik itu?"

"Iya! Katanya tepat pada pukul 12 malam, langit-langitnya akan memerah seperti darah, dan kita tidak akan bisa keluar dari situ"

"Hmm..."

"Hei, soal tadi, aku juga pernah lihat sesosok gadis di depan ruang musik"

The Ghost Haunts!

Summary of Chapter 01

Oz dan yang lainnya berniat untuk melihat kebenaran dari rumor yang beredar di sekolah. Tetapi, ada hal lain yang terjadi.

Disclaimer

Pandora Hearts by Jun Mochizuki.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 01: Hunt 01: Midnight School

Sebuah sekolah di kota Leveiyu bernama Pandora Gakuen. Pandora Gakuen adalah sbuah SMA yang terkenal akan ke-elitannya, dan tentunya hanya orang tertentu yang bisa bersekolah di sana.

Oz Vessalius, seorang murid dari Pandora Gakuen yang cerdas, berintelegensi tinggi, dan juga tampan. Pantas jika Oz menjadi sangat populer dan di kenal oleh siswi-siswi di sekolah tersebut. Saat ini, ia sedang asik bercanda bersama keempat teman setianya, Alice Baskerville, Gilbert Nightray, Xerxes Break dan Sharon Reinsworth.

"Mana Echo-chan? Kok dia tidak masuk?" tanya Oz, ia menanyakan gadis yang di sukainya itu, sayangnya di tolak karena Echo lebih memilih Vincent Nightray, adik Gilbert. Meski begitu, Oz tetap ngotot dan seringkali menanyakan keadaannya setiap hari tanpa henti.

"Sudahlah Oz, kalau dia memilih Vincent ya terima!" ujar Break, Oz hanya cemberut. Ia bertanya dalam hati, mengapa Echo lebih memilih Vincent yang notabene adalah murid nakal dan agak-Ralat, sangat-Pyscho daripada ia yang pintar, cerdas dan tampan ini.

"Suatu hari Echo-chan akan menerimaku!" ujar Oz dengan penuh percaya diri. Break, Sharon, Gilbert dan Alice hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Sayang sekali, Oz! Itu hanya mimpi..." ujar Alice dengan tawa kecilnya. Sharon menatap Alice sebentar. "Kau menyukai Oz, kan? Aliceee?" goda Sharon, wajah Alice memerah, meskipun Oz, Break dan Gilbert tidak mendengarnya tetap saja ia malu.

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut perak bernama Echo itu memasuki kelas, wajahnya pucat pasi. Oz langsung menhampirinya.

"Ada apa, Echo-chan?" tanya Oz khawatir. "Jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel 'chan'!"

"Begini Oz...tadi di ruang musik..." ujar Echo, setelah mengatur nafasnya berulang-ulang, ia melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku melihat seorang gadis berdiri di depan pintu ruang musik. Aku takut..." Ujar Echo.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan mnyingkirkan hantu itu!" ujar Oz mantap, keempat kawannya langsung bengong. "Benarkah?" tanya Echo. Oz mengangguk.

"Terima kash, Oz" Echo mengh3ela nafas lega, Oz hanya cengar-cengir, sementara teman-temannya masih bengong.

"Oke, kumpul di sekolah jam-"

"KAMI TIDAK IKUT!" jawab mereka serempak sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Ke-kenapa? Ini demi Echo-chan!" rengek Oz, mereka menggeleng sekuat tenaga.

"Kami tidak mau mempertaruhkan nyawa hanya demi Echo-chanmu itu, tahu! Memangnya gak susah apa ngusir hantu?!" omel Sharon.

"Ayolah! Kasihanilah aku!masa harus sendirian?!" rengek Oz lagi. "Itu salahmu, kau harus bertanggung jawab, mengerti?" ujar Gilbert. Oz menghela nafas, kalau begini hanya ada satu cara.

"OH~~ BEGITU? AKU GAK JADI DEH BELI DAGING, ROKOK, PERMEN SEGUNUNG, NGADAIN PESTA TEH SAMA TRATIRAN!" teriak Oz, mereka langsung kembali kurang dari satu menit.

"SIAP!" teriak mereka. Oz menghela nafas, ia harus merelakan isi dompetnya ludes hanya karena mentraktir mereka. Ia menyesal meneriakkan kata-kata itu.

...

"Hiks...selamat tinggal uang sakuku..." Oz menatap sendu dompetnya yang kosong. Ia menatap pasrah teman-temannya dengan nikmatnya makan.

"Ayo kita ke sekolah!" teriak Alice. "Apa tidak terlalu awal? Sekarang masih pukul 7, lebih baik kita datang pukul 10 saja" usul Oz.

"Humm...aku tidak jadi, bye!" Break langsung pergi, tetap di tahan oleh Sharon. "Kau...jangan seenaknya!" Sharon mencengkram erat kemeja Break membuat pemuda ini makin ciut.

"Baik, Millady." Break pasrah karena tidak ingin kena serangan harisen Sharon yang sangat dahsyat.

"Jam 10 malam di depan sekolah" ujar Oz, mereka pun pergi.

...

"Wou..." Oz memandang bangunan di depannya, tampak sangat gelap, membuatbulu kuduk berdiri dan hawa dingin menusuk kulit membuat suasana makin mencekam. Oz melihat sekelilingnya, tidak ada siapapun. Teman-temannya yang lain belum datang. Di kejauhan, ia melihat seorang gadis berlari kecil menujunya Alice.

"Hei...Oz...maaf...telat...gara...gara...eskalator...di...pasar...macet..." nafas Alice tersenggal-senggal, Oz mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Hah? Apa?"

"Eskalator di pasar macet..." ujar Alice polos.

"Dipasar, kan gak ada eskalator! Gimana, sih?! Gak masuk akal banget!" teriak Oz, Alice menjadi jengkel.

"Ya udah, deh! Gak usah Lebay kaya gitu juga, kali! Sebenarnya aku telat karena salah lihat jam" ujar Alice, kemudian Gilbert datang bersama Sharon dan Break.

"Hmm...lumayan seram juga..." ujar Break, sementara Gilbert sudah merinding.

"Ayo manjat!" Oz memberi aba-aba, karena tidak ada cara lain selain memanjat pagar sekolah.

"Hah...di kunci..." Oz berusaha membuka pintu masuk sekolah. "Wajar saja. Sudah malam begini, ayo kita pulang!" Gilbert bersiap pulang tetapi di cegah oleh Break.

"Lihat dulu, ini!" Break memainkan kunci-kunci di tangannya.

"Kau pintar! Bagaimana kau mengambilnya?" tanya Sharon. "Tadi aku mengambilnya di rumah satpam..."

"Hah? Kapan?" tanya mereka. Break hanya tersenyum.

"Fufufu...tentu saja rahasia!"

"Sudahlah, kita masuk saja dulu dan mengusir hantu itu! Ini-"

"Kesempatanku untuk dekat dengan Echo-chan!" lanjut mereka-Gilbert, Alice, Break,Sharon- serempak.

...

"Seram, ya...gelap sekali disini" ujar Sharon sambil mengarahkan senternya ke koridor sekolah yang gelap itu. Yang lain mengikutinya di belakang.

"Kalian ini bagaimana, sih! Katanya mau mengusir hantu, kok sembunyi di belakang Sharon gini!" ejek Alice.

"Kau sendiri juga sembunyi, kan?!" balas ketiga orang-Oz, Break, Gilbert- bersamaan.

"Yah...aku sebenarnya tidak takut, hanya ciut saja" Jawab Alice. "Sama saja!" balas mereka bertiga bersamaan.

"Ini masih jam 10.30...lebih baik kita berpencar saja" ujar Sharon.

"Aku tidak mau sendirian!" cela Gilbert. Ia memang anak yang penakut. Bahkan jika di sentuh oleh mahluk lucu dan imut bernama kucing ia bisa kejang-kejang dan demam selama seminggu.

"Aku bersama Alice, sementara kalian bertiga! Jaa nee!" Sharon dan Alice menghilang di telan kegelapan, sementara mereka bertiga masih berdiri di tempat.

"Ya ampun...gelap sekali, sih!" Oz berjalan menelusuri ruangan-ruangan yang ada di sekolah.

"Hei! Tunggu!" Gilbert mengejar Oz, sementaraa Break berjalan dengan santai di belakangnya.

"Dasar penakut..." ujar Break. Mereka melewati ruang kesehatan. Oz memeriksa bagian dalam ruang kesehatan.

"Heh? Masih ada orang?" tanya Oz, spontan Gilbert dan Break ikut melihat ke dalam ruang kesehatan. Tampak seorang gadis berdiri membelakangi mereka, perban meliliti tangannya dengan baju lusuh berdarah-darah dan memliki rambut putih yang telah ternodai darah.

"Bodoh, kau! Orang apanya?!" Break menjitak Oz. "Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini sebelum terjadi apa-apa" saran Gilbert.

"Ayo! Satu, dua, tiga..." Oz memberi aba-aba, tiba-tiba Gilbert membeku di tempat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Oz mulai berkeringat dingin. "Se...seseorang memegangi kakiku, aku harap itu Break..." Gilbert mulai pucat, kakinya tidak bisa di gerakkan.

"Aku? Aku disini, kok!" Break menunjuk dirinya. Oz dan Gilbert semakin pucat.

"Jadi...itu...?" mereka menengok ke bawah, tampak gadis yang tadi membelakangi mereka kini telah memegang kaki Gilbert dengan wajah setengah hancur dan bola mata yang keluar dari rongga mata, tangan dinginnya memegang kaki Gilbert.

"HYAAA! Lepaskan! Lepaskan!" Gilbert panik, menghentak-hentakkan kaki nya agar hantu itu melepaskan genggamannya.

"LARIIII!" Oz dan Break berlari meninggalkan Gilbert.

"Hei! Hei! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" Gilbert akhirnya menyusul mereka setelah genggaman hantu itu melemas.

"TOLOOONNGG!" seru mereka berlarian di koridor, sementara Gilbert lari pontang-panting karena hantu itu mengejarnya.

...

"Hmm...sepi dan...sunyi..." Alice mengarahkan senternya. Sementara Sharon sibuk mengamati satu per satu ruangan, tanpa ada rasa takut menyelimuti dirinya.

"Uh...Alice, aku perlu ke toilet..." ujar Sharon kemudian masuk ke dalam toilet.

"Huff...dasar, kebanyakan nge-teh, sih!"

"HYAAA!" teriakkan anak-anak laki-laki terdengar, Alice menoleh, dan...

DUAAKK! Mereka bertabrakan satu sama lain. Alice memegangi kepalanya yang membentur lantai.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN, BODOH!?" Omel Alice.

"Lari Alice! Lari! Ada hantu yang mengejar kita!" seru Oz panik.

"Ng? Tidak ada apa-apa, kok!" Alice melihat ke belakang anak-anak lelaki.

"Tadi-tadi-"

"Hah...kalian ini..." Sharon muncul di belakang mereka.

"Ja-jangan bikin kaget!"

"Lebih baik kita batalkan saja!"

"Batalakn katamu?! Bagaimana dengan Echo-chan?!"

"Echo-chan! Echo-chan! Hanya itu yang ada di pikiranmu?! Nyawa kita terancam, bodoh! batalkan saja tentang hantu ruang musik it-u" Alice terdiam dan dengan tatapan shock ia melihat ke belakang para anak lelaki.

"GYAAAA!" teriak mereka. Kemudian bergegas lari.

"AHH! Sandal kesayanganku!" teriak Sharon ketika salah satu sandalnya jatuh.

"Bukan saatnya mengurusi itu!" Alice menarik Sharon.

"Sembunyi!" mereka berbelok ke salah satu ruangan. Mereka pun menghela nafas lega, tetapi...

"Tunggu dulu! Alat-alat musik, not-not berserakan dan tulisan tangga nada di papan!" Ujar Sharon.

"Ini..." ujar Oz.

"Ruang..." lanjut Gilbert.

"Musik!" lanjut Alice paling akhir.

"Gawat...kita terjebak disini, pintunya terkunci" Break tampak berusaha membuka pintunya.

"EEEHHHH?!"

"Huaaaa! Ini sudah pukul 11:45!" Sharon melirik jamnya.

"Benar-benar gawat...gawat, gawat!"

"Hah...setidaknya kita tenang dulu, siapa tahu rumor yang di katakan itu bohong!" saran Gilbert.

"Waktu siapa yang bilang kalau melihat hantu seorang gadis disini?!" tanya Oz. Gilbet mengangkat tangan.

"Benar?" tanya Oz. Gilbert mengangguk.

"Hu...hu...hu..." terdengar suara seorang gadis. "Are? Are? nandeska?"

"Ah...*Oshiete Kuremasen!" gumam Gilbert karena ketakutan. "Lihat itu..." Oz menunjuk ke sudut ruangan.

"Sore ni iu kotowa Arimasen*!" Ucap Alice tertahan. "hantu penunggu ruang musik...?"

"Hu...hu...hu..." hantu itu menangis lagi. Ia menengok ke arah Oz dkk. Dan...tampaklah darah mengalir keluar dari rongga matanya yang kosong dengan tubuh penuh sayatan berdarah-darah, rambutnya putih seperti tadi dan berlumuran darah.

"HYAA! Buka! Buka!" teriak Gilbert panik sambil menendang-nendang pintu ruang musik.

"Percuma!" ujar Oz. "Ah...kita terbunuh malam ini! Aku pasrah! Aku pasrah!"

"Kalian...kalian...ayo...ikutlah...denganku...ayo...ayo..." gadis itu mendekat. Ruangan menjadi merah pekat, alat-alat musik bermain tanpa seorang pemain, mengalunkan sebuah nada ceria. Mereka terdiam dalam ketakutan, gadis itu semakin dekat.

"Ayo...kita...mengadakan...sebuah...pertunjukkan...besar...yang pasti menyenangkan..."

"Tunggu dulu! Aku punya sesuatu!" Sharon mengeluarkan sebuah kertas. Yang lain hanya kebingungan.

"Apa itu?" tanya Break, "Aku pergi ke kuil dan membeli ini untuk berjaga-jaga" ujar Sharon.

"Itu *Ronbun no Jumon!" akhirnya datang secercah harapan.

"Cepat tempelkan padanya!" ujar Oz. "Rasakan!" Sharon melempar kertas mantra itu. Hantu itu berteriak kesakitan.

"Bagus!" teriak Oz girang. "Sekarang tinggal ini..." Sharon mengucapkan sebuah mantra pendek . hantu itu pun menghilan termakan api, api yang di buat Sharon.

"Wah! Kau hebat, Sharon!" puji Alice. "Hehe...tidak sia-sia aku berteman dengan seorang *Miko!"

"Hmm...kurasa masalah kita belum selesai!" ujar Break, yang lainnya menoleh ke arah Break.

"Kita harus keluar dari sini...terlebih dahulu"

"Maksudmu?!"

"Kita terjebak disini..."

Te Be Ceh!

Gimana? Maaf ya kalau publish cerita yang Te Be Ceh lagi. Karena idenya udah menumpuk di otak, jadi harus di keluarin biar gak makin banyak. Yah...pasti Mecha bakal lanjutin kok, yang pastinya ada yang Hiatus.

Jaa~ nee~ maafkan kalau garing dan gak serem, yah!

Kamus:

*Oshiete Kuremasen: Jangan Bilang

*Sore ni iu kotowa Arimasen: Jangan Bilang kalau

*Ronbun no Jumon: Kertas Mantra


End file.
